Talk:Cygnian
Where and in what way were Cygnians mentioned in or in ? ::Well, the Obsession reference is the respiratory survey listed in the "see also" of this page, I believe. As for the Explorers reference, it was added to that pages reference list by User:Warp One on Feb 25th. Jaf 20:01, 24 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf I think he is asking when they are seen in the episodes, not when they were referenced for the article. --OuroborosCobra 20:04, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think they have been seen, only referenced. (unless you count the non-canon info in the background section) Jaf 22:19, 24 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::: In both episodes only A Survey on Cygnian Respiratory Diseases is mentioned. in TOS Christine Chapel uses a memory tape with the article and "applied psychology" to make Garrovick eat something and in DS9 (where it's called "A survey of cygnian respiratory diseases") Jadzia Dax catches Julian Bashir read the file. --Jörg 22:58, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ::::This shouldn't have its own page if it's only reference is given in the context of the respiratory survey. As far as we know it could be a type of disease. Jaf 00:24, 25 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Apparenlty, someone from TAS is said to be a member of this race. Would that not mean it is a species? --OuroborosCobra 00:39, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::Not according to the rules of MA. That info is from a comic book and therefore a non-canon source. The word Cygnian is not used in the TAS episode. Jaf 01:45, 25 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Oh, didn't realize the source was not the episode, but a comic. Hmm, I guess we should put this up for deletion then, since the only reference to Cygnian being a species and not anything else is non-canon. --OuroborosCobra 01:48, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::A redirect should be fine, the background info can be moved to the other article. Jaf 02:18, 25 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf It's not a reference to a comic, but instead to the first Alan Dean Foster novelization of the TAS episode in Star Trek Log 4. It is also referenced in the Star Trek: SCE book that's a follow up to this episode. Admittedly also non-canon, but both refer to Magen as being from Omega Cygni a referenced trek world and thus call her a Cygnian. --foravalon 11:54, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Conclusion So I gather the essence of the above discussion is to put this up for merge with A Survey on Cygnian Respiratory Diseases, right? Kennelly 21:20, 7 January 2007 (UTC) : I'm not sure this is really any different than, say, Coverians. The existence of the species is acknowledged by their given association to the literature mentioned above or their forms of transportation. The fact that a DS9 reference relates to a novel written 20 years earlier seems that much more significant. --Alan del Beccio 03:36, 20 March 2007 (UTC) removed bg note The female alien doctor from the USS Kelvin could be a Cygnian. :If someone can cite a production source on this, it might be brought back. But I can't seem to find anything, so... -- Capricorn 14:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC)